Transformacja
To prawdopodobnie jedna z najbardziej spektakularnych dyscyplin w arsenale wampira będąca wynikiem badań nad metamorfozą i transformacją. Bez względu na teorię, rozwinięta Transformacja pozwoli przybrać w zasadzie każdy kształt. Ponieważ zmienia się zewnętrzna powłoka, a nie wnętrze wampira, może on wykorzystywać każdą dyscyplinę, którą racjonalnie można podpiąć pod jego nowy kształt. Przykładowo, Gangrel w formie mgły z sukcesem może odczytywać aury, jednakże nie wykorzysta mocy Dominacji (ponieważ wymaga ona bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego). Prywatne rzeczy wampira oraz ubrania zmieniają się wraz z nim, jednak nie może on transmutować ze sobą wyjątkowo dużych obiektów czy innych istot. Jeśli dana moc nie stwierdza inaczej, moce Transformacji działają tak długo, jak życzy sobie tego wampir lub do momentu wpadnięcia w torpor. Wszelkie działania, które uniemożliwiają wampirowi podejmowanie akcji (jak np. bycie zakołkowanym), sprawiają, że mocy Transformacji nie można użyć. Wymaga ona bowiem wolności do wyrażenia woli aktywującego. Powrót z każdej innej formy do naturalnej postaci jest akcją instant i zajmuje pełną turę – chyba, że stwierdzono inaczej w danej mocy. Postać musi ponowić swoją inicjatywę, a w tej turze nie może w związku z powyższym podejmować innych akcji. Moce Podstawowa moc Transformacji pozwala na wyzwolenie dzikiego, drapieżnego okrucieństwa. Koszt: brak Pula: standardowo, moc ta nie wymaga testu. Postać nie jest podatna na zwyczajowe odbieranie BP innych wampirów podczas pierwszego spotkania. Jeśli BP Gangrela jest niższe niż BP nowo napotkanego kolegi, traktowane są one jako równe. Jeśli BP użytkownika mocy jest jednak równe lub wyższe, moc ta nie ma żadnego efektu. Jeśli obie postaci spotykające się po raz pierwszy używają tej mocy, należy traktować je jakby były o równej sile BP. Postać może dobrowolnie wyłączyć tę moc, ale jeśli to uczyni, nie można jej ponownie aktywować do końca sceny. Mocy tej nie można również stosować selektywnie tylko na wybrane postaci. Akcja: N/A ---- Wampir na tym poziomie zaawansowania nauczył się, jak stopić swoje ciało z inną naturalną substancją. Początkowo, moc ta dotyczy tylko ziemi (gruntu), jednak z wyższym doświadczeniem można także nauczyć się wtapiać w inne naturalne pierwiastki. W tym stanie postać nie jest zagrożona promieniami Słońca czy fizycznymi atakami, bowiem jego ciało faktycznie splata się z daną substancją. Większość Gangreli chętnie wykorzystuje tę moc podróżując pomiędzy domenami, bowiem zapewnia ona niezwykłą swobodę przemieszczania się. Ta forma odpoczynku jest korzystna dla wielu, którzy muszą zapaść w torpor. Brnięcie przez dekady w silnie chronionym stanie, w wolności od ryzyka wykrycia czy śmierci ostatecznej jest zaiste atrakcyjną propozycją. Choć postać nie może zostać „wykopana”, każde poważne naruszenie obszaru w którym wypoczywa spowoduje zaalarmowanie wampira o obecności intruzów, choć niekoniecznie o szczegółach ich „wtargnięcia”. Jeśli miejscu odpoczynku zadane zostanie wystarczająco dużo obrażeń, wampir powraca do swojej naturalnej formy (i jest w pełni obudzony) w okowach substancji, w której zasnął. Koszt: 1 Vitae Pula: moc ta nie wymaga testu. Jest to dla wampira czynność naturalna i zajmuje akcję w turze, w której pragnie on połączyć się z substancją. W tym stanie świadomość wampira unosi się delikatnie prawie jak w stanie torporu (jednak nie jest to tak głębokie „oderwanie”, bowiem jest ona częściowo zachowana), chyba, że jest on jednocześnie pod wpływem mocy oraz w torporze, w której to sytuacji jest całkowicie nieświadomy. Będąc pod wpływem tej mocy wampir najczęściej ma świadomość tego, co dzieje się w jego otoczeniu (w najlepszym razie). Postać musi zdać test Humanity, by być świadomym tego, co dzieje się w lub w pobliżu jego schronienia (pomijając wprowadzenie znaczących zmian do jego otoczenia, kiedy to jest automatycznie świadomy, jak opisano powyżej). Jako, że postać zaiste staje się częścią ziemi, wszelkie próby jego wytropienia (poprzez zapach, aurę, a nawet metody mistyczne) obarczone są minimum modyfikatorem -3. Nawet jeśli szukający wie, kogo (czego) szuka, będzie on trochę zmieszany po udanym wyniku testu. Żaden atak nie może bowiem zranić wampira w tym stanie – jedynie znaczące zmiany w otoczeniu mogą zmusić go do powrotu do swojej naturalnej formy. Przy pierwszych użyciach mocy, postać może stopić się tylko z ziemią lub glebą. Jeśli jakaś inna substancja leży pomiędzy gruntem/ziemią, a wampirem – nie może on aktywować mocy (np. asfalt, drewno czy substancje stałe). Musi wtedy wykopać sobie przejście do naturalnej ziemi/gruntu lub odnaleźć dogodniejsze miejsce. Za każde kolejne wydane 3 PD można dokupić dodatkowe substancje spośród wymienionych: drewno, woda, naturalny kamień, przetworzony kamień. W tym wypadku kamień przetworzony zawiera kilka przygotowanych przy jego pomocy substancji jak asfalt czy bruk. Może więc wnikać w grunt/ziemię oraz dokupioną substancję bez żadnych trudności. Tak więc wydając 12 PD postać może wsiąknąć w zasadzie wszędzie i niewiele rzeczy może ją ograniczyć. Trzeba jednak zaznaczyć, że substancji musi być na tyle dużo, by pokryła ona wampira w jego naturalnym rozmiarze. (Spory pień drzewa wystarczy, jednak gałąź niekoniecznie). Ci wnikający w wodę pozostawiają lekki cień o humanoidalnym kształcie zaraz pod powierzchnią, jednak są chronieni dokładnie tak samo jak w przypadku innych substancji. Akcja: instant ---- Aktywacja tej mocy sprawia, że paznokcie wampira rosną w długie szpony zdolne ciąć kości czy mięśnie bez trudu. Moc ta czynni z Gangrela zaprawdę zabójczego przeciwnika. Nie każde szpony wyglądają jednak tak samo. Niektóre jawią się niczym szpony istniejącego (realnego) zwierzęcia, podczas gdy inne nie przywodzą na myśl nic naturalnego. Nie trudno się więc dziwić, że wampiry posiadające ów nienaturalny wygląd szponów budzą dość sporą nerwowość w obserwatorach. Koszt: 1 Vitae Pula: moc ta nie wymaga testu. Szpony wyrastają wampirowi w akcie czystej woli i może to dotyczyć zarówno rąk, jak i nóg. Napełnione nadnaturalną mocą Vitae zapewniają bonus +1 do ataków z nieuzbrojonym przeciwnikiem w zwarciu oraz zadają obrażenia typu „agrawka”. Dodatkowo dodają modyfikator +2 to wszelkich czynności związanych ze wspinaczką tak długo, jak są aktywne. Transformacja ta trwa do końca sceny, choć wampir może odwołać ją przedwcześnie wedle uznania. Szponów nie można łączyć ze stylami walki. Akcja: reflexive ---- Moc ta pozwala na przybranie postaci dowolnego, naturalnego zwierzęcia, tradycyjnie nietoperza lub wilka. W tej postaci wampir zachowuje swoje cechy mentalne, jednak odwołuje się do cech fizycznych nowo obranego kształtu (zwiększona prędkość i wyostrzone zmysły jako wilk, echolokacja oraz latanie jako nietoperz). Z czasem i doświadczeniem można nauczyć się przyjmować także formy innych zwierząt. Koszt: 1 Vitae Pula: moc ta nie wymaga testu. Przemiana w którąkolwiek stronę wymaga akcji w danej turze. Wszelkie niewielkie przedmioty będące w posiadaniu wampira zamieniają się wraz z nim i może on pozostać w zwierzęcej formie tak długo, jak zechce. Może nawet spać w ciągu dnia w swojej zwierzęcej formie, musi jednak wciąż unikać słońca. Dodatkowo spanie w formie zwierzęcej jest pogrywaniem z naturą wampira, stąd przebudzenie konsumuje dodatkowy punkt krwi. W zwierzęcej formie można wykorzystywać wszelkie dyscypliny pominąwszy Theban Sorcery, Cruac oraz Dominację. Każde zwierzę zawiera inny zestaw bonusów. Wilk zadaje kłami i pazurami obrażenia typu lethal oraz ma +1 do wszelkich ataków, prędkość biegu jest podwojona, a bonus +2 dodawany jest do testów Wits + Composure (spostrzegawczość). W formie nietoperza siła wampira jest równa 1, jednak może latać z prędkością biegu = 20 (+5 za każdą kropkę odpalonego Vigoru), dodawane jest +3 do wszelkich testów nasłuchiwania, a obrona zwiększa się o 2. Należy dopasować żywotność wampira bazując na nowym rozmiarze ciała. W formie zwierzęcia, za dodatkowy punkt krwi, można wykorzystać Transformację poziomu 3 – Claws of the Wild. Szpony te wciąż pozostaną nienaturalne i nawet ktoś kompletnie niezaznajomiony ze Światem Mroku zorientuje się, że z tym konkretnym zwierzęciem coś nie jest do końca w porządku. Aktywowane szpony zapewniają modyfikator +1 do ataków i obrażenia typu „agrawka” zamiast modyfikatora +1 i obrażeń lethal od kłów czy szponów zwierzęcia. Pierwsze wykorzystanie tej mocy umożliwia wybranie jedynie wilka lub nietoperza. Za zgodą MG za każde kolejne wydane 3 PD można przyjąć postać innego zwierzęcia, zazwyczaj ssaka, jednak krążą legendy o Gangrelach zdolnych przyjmować postać drapieżnych ptaków. MG powinien opierać się w statystykach innych zwierząt na tych podanych w MET Rulebook na stronie 323. Wampir w formie zwierzęcia nie jest podatny na Animalizm. Jest jednak podatny na moc Dominacji. Postaci w formie zwierzęcia nie mogą korzystać ze stylów walki i większości meritów z nią powiązanych. Akcja: instant ---- Szczytowym osiągnięciem mocy Transformacji jest zamiana w chłodną, spójną mgłę. Jako niewielka chmurka gazu (awwwww ^^) postać może unosić się nad ziemią i działać ze swoją normalną prędkością. Przedziera się przez szczeliny drzwi i okien bez najmniejszego problemu. Choć silny wiatr może wytrącić wampira z obranej trajektorii, nawet cyklon czy tornado nie są w stanie w pełni rozwiać jego spójnej formy. Koszt: 1 Vitae Pula: moc ta nie wymaga testu. Pełna zamiana zajmuje jedną akcję instant, by zostać w pełni przeprowadzoną. W przypadku silnego wiatru, może on zmienić „kurs” postaci w niechcianym kierunku, jeśli ta skutecznie się nie oprze. Testuje się siłę oraz uwzględnia Vigor (jeśli postać go posiada). Lekki wiatr nie niesie za sobą żadnych modyfikatorów. Wiatr silny powoduje modyfikator -1, a wiatr o sile huraganu -3. Sukces pozwala wampirowi podróżować w wybranym kierunku, nawet pod wiatr (w danej turze). Cztery lub więcej sukcesów zapewniają taką możliwość do końca sceny. Porażka sprawia, że wampir podróżuje z wiatrem zgodnie ze swoją normalną szybkością (również w danej turze). Natomiast porażka w przypadku testu szansy (co może zdarzyć się przy wyjątkowo potężnym wietrze) sprawia, że wampir traci kontrolę nad swoją podróżą do końca sceny (choć wciąż pozostaje w relatywnie spójnym stanie). Pod postacią mgły postać jest odporna na wszelkie fizyczne ataki. Ataki mistyczne jednak dosięgają go normalnie, chyba, że mowa o atakach z wykorzystaniem mistycznego przedmiotu (jak Szpony czy magiczna broń), które muszą zetknąć się z ciałem bezpośrednio. Ogień i Słońce zadają o jeden punkt obrażeń mniej niż normalnie. Oczywiście sam wampir w tym stanie również nie może nikogo zaatakować fizycznie. Jednakże dyscypliny nie wymagające ciała wciąż okażą się efektywne. W tej formie wampir może również wykorzystywać znane sobie dyscypliny pominąwszy Theban Sorcery, Cruac oraz Dominację. Wampir w formie mgły nie może również zostać zabutelkowany czy w inny sposób zamknięty. Zabutelkowanie części mglistej formy nie sprawi, że po powrocie do naturalnego kształtu wampir nie będzie miał ręki czy nogi. Jednakże cała mglista forma wampira może zostać zamknięta w szczelnym pomieszczeniu czy innym dużym obiekcie o takiej charakterystyce. Pozostaje jednak pytanie jak zwabić wampira w takie miejsce lub raczej – skąd ktoś posiada dostęp do całkowicie szczelnego pokoju (próżniowo szczelnego). Akcja: instant; Odgrywanie: standardowy symbol na przebywanie w innej krainie (rzeczywistości) lub odpowiednie oznaczenie (karta, kartka, tabliczka) okażą się wystarczające; Category:Dyscypliny